Lune de miel
by madmoiz'ailes
Summary: Alors que Watson se dirige vers Brighton pour son voyage de noces ; Holmes vient l'interrompre et prendre la place de Mary... Holmes/Watson
1. Parce que nous sommes un couple!

**Titre:** Lune de miel ? !

_by _**Madmoiz'ailes**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, à A, Conan Doyle

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

Il s'agit d'un Sherlock / Watson basé sur le second film : attention / ! \ **spoilers **(même si j'ai modifié quelque détails)

enjoy ~

Alors que je me dirigeait avec Mary, depuis peu ma femme, vers Brighton où nous devions passer notre nuit de noce ; un incident vint bouleverser mes plans et ma vie.

Je crois que je dois encore remercier le ciel pour ce qui est arrivé cette nuit là et les jours suivants...

Nous venions de nous installer confortablement dans notre compartiment première classe avec Mary lorsqu'un steward arriva avec une bouteille de champagne...Une seconde, je n'ai pas commandé de champagne moi!

Alors que je réalisais que quelque chose n'allait pas, le steward se jeta sur moi. Je le maîtrisais devant une Mary tétanisée et le jetais par la fenêtre. On ne perd pas les vieux réflexes même si cette vie d'aventure et de danger si grisante devait être mise au placard avec mon mariage (tout comme Holmes?). Je sortais du compartiment et butais sur une femme blonde devant la porte. Elle était plutôt forte, vêtue d'une robe de mauvais goûts noire et d'un chapeau bleu à froufrou, qui plus est ; maquillée outrancièrement .

«Bonsoir Watson, on dirais que j'arrive à point nommé.»

«...Holmes? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là? Vous nous avez suivi!» m' écriais-je alors à la fois surpris, énervé et...heureux? Holmes a toujours eut le don de provoquer en moi ce sentiment d'agacement voir d'exaspération et à la fois de joie .

Je lui souris involontairement devant le comique de la situation et il me rendit mon sourire:

«Ce n'est pas mon meilleur déguisement, je sais mais j'ai manqué de temps.»

Il s'avança et entra dans la cabine, lança un regard distrait à Mary toujours apeurée, retranchée dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Je tenais les complices du steward à l'écart grâce à des coups de feu bien placés mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Pendant ce temps, Holmes discutait avec Mary:

«Vous avez confiance en moi?»lui demanda - t – il. Tout en m'appelant à l'aide du regard elle répondit «Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais eus la moindre confiance en vous!»

Sous cette répartie déplaisante mais vraie, Holmes haussa les épaules, attrapa Mary et la poussa hors du train avec ses affaires.

Je me retournais en fermant la porte et remarquais que Mary avait disparue. Je lançais à Holmes un regard courroucé et il m'annonça qu'il avait jeté ma femme d'un train en marche. Je couru regarder par la fenêtre .

Holmes me lança alors innocemment «Je devais le faire.» Je me jetais sur lui en criant «Vous avez TUÉ ma femme!». Je lui donnais un coup de poing mémorable, dieu que cela faisait du bien; ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait! Nous roulions sur le siège entraînés par mon élan de violence . Sherlock tentait vainement de se justifier mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Nous nous portions des coups mais ils devaient plutôt ressembler à des coups de fillettes car finalement je ne désirais pas lui faire du mal et Sherlock non plus. Je me tenais au-dessus de lui, lui arrachant ses vêtement ou nous pourrions dire ses attributs de travesti? Tant et si bien que notre lutte devint... sensuelle? Son maquillage avait coulé, ses vêtements complètement déchirés laissaient apparaître son corps trempé de sueur...

Je dois avouer que la vision d'un Sherlock transpirant et aux joues roses ne me laissait pas indifférent. Ce qui me rendit extrêmement perplexe... C'est à ce moment qu'un autre faux steward choisit de cogner la porte en tentant de la faire céder.

Cette interruption me permis de passer outre mon trouble pour m'occuper du plus urgent: nous débarrasser de ces ennemis quelque peu collant. Sherlock se releva et enjamba la fenêtre afin de longer le wagon .

«Eh bien Watson, je ne vais pas vous attendre!» cria – t – il . Je savais pertinemment que c'était faux et me lançais à sa suite. Nous débarquions dans le wagon suivant et demandions aux passagers de sortir (un couple de personnes âgées qu'Holmes du littéralement pousser vers la sortie).

«Et maintenant?» demandais – je . Serlock s'installa par terre de tout son long et répondit

«Allonger vous près de moi.» Je restais sans voix puis balbutiais:

«Quoi? Bon sang Sherlock mais pourquoi?» Il me regarda avec insistance et je cédais, comme toujours. Je me lovais près de lui et il sortie sa pipe en bois qu'il alluma, une longue traînée de fumée s'échappant de sa bouche. Je l'observais en conservant une fausse mine boudeuse quand tout le wagon fut criblé de balles qui traversèrent le siège où je me tenait 30 secondes plus tôt.

Sherlock se tourna vers moi et me dit qu'il avait procédé à l'organisation d'une ouverture pour que je puisse riposter. En effet, l'arme adverse s'enrailla (grâce à un tube de rouge à lèvres comme Holmes me l'avouera plus tard). Je sorti mon revolver et tirais un seul coup au travers du trou béant crée par les impacts de balles, et regagnais ma place. Mais les tirs reprirent. Holmes me regarda quelque peu étonné.

«Mais de combien d'ouvertures avez-vous besoin?» Mais il comprit avant même d'avoir terminer sa phrase que j'avais réussi, comme toujours. Je lui en voulait un peu d'avoir douter de moi lorsque l'explosion que j'avais prévue en dégoupillant une grenade adverse avec une seule balle, retenti .

Installés sur la moitié de wagon qui nous restait, nous observions le reste du train s'éloigner. Nous avancions plus rapidement avec cette charge en moins. J'étais toujours assis sur le sol et Holmes me regardait. Je ne pouvais résister à ce regard remplie d'excuses et de tristesse qu'il montrait si peu, même à moi.

«Ça ne devait pas ce passer comme ça.» lançais-je ironiquement.

«C'est Moriarty, j'ai voulu vous tenir à l'écart de tout cela mais il a compris quelle était ma faiblesse...»

Je riais d'un rire franc «Vous, avoir une faiblesse! Si ce n'est votre capacité à attirer; non, à provoquer les ennuis, je n'en vois pas.»

Sherlock sourit «Vous n'avez toujours pas compris: c'est VOUS ma faiblesse. A près tout, nous sommes un coulpe, n'est-ce pas?»

Je lui lançais un regard circonspect.

«Bon, un duo si vous préférer... A ce propos, désolée pour votre nuit de noces et Mary va bien, mon frère s'en occupe.»

J'avais complètement oublié Mary et le mariage si bien qu'il du s'en apercevoir car il s'approcha de moi et murmura à mon oreille:

«Pour me faire pardonner, je vais remplacer ce voyage à Brighton par la meilleure lune de miel que vous puissiez imaginer: nous allons à Paris, la ville rêvée pour des amoureux!»

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A bientôt pour la suite , en espérant que ça vous à plu ;)


	2. Un tour à Paris

**Titre :** Lune de miel ?! by **Madmoiz'ailes**

**Disclamer :** Not mine, à A. Conan Doyle et Guy Ritchie (Warner Bros)

Après la petite intro du chapitre 1 (pour se mettre dans l'ambiance), on arrive aux choses _un_ _peu plus_ sérieuses… .

.

.

.

«Pour me faire pardonner, je vais remplacer ce voyage à Brighton par la meilleure lune de miel que vous puissiez imaginer: nous allons à Paris, la ville rêvée pour des amoureux!» ~

Holmes s'éloigna alors doucement de moi, me laissant dans la plus grande des incompréhensions (ce qui arrive assez régulièrement avec un génie cocaïnomane et sociopathe comme lui). Est-ce une blague de mauvais goûts ou prévoyait-il réellement ce voyage ?

Je ne mis pas bien longtemps à comprendre qu'il disait vrai lorsque nous embarquâmes quelques heures plus tard dans un cargo direction Paris.

J'installais nos affaires dans _notre _modeste cabine (Holmes avait insisté sur le fait que payer deux cabines pour un si petit voyage était ridicule et j'en convins, même si ma raison principale de le contredire était mon actuelle fausse bouderie qui même feinte réalisait son petit effet) lorsque Holmes entra brusquement dans la pièce.

« Venez ! » dit-il « Laissez donc ces affaires et montons sur le pont, l'air marin est très vivifiant le matin. » Et il disparut dans un coup de vent.

L'air marin ?! N'aurait-il pas encore déniché quelques substances illicites en marchandant avec les membres de bord ? De mauvaises grâce, j'abandonnais mes valises préparées avec amour par Mary et me lançais à sa suite.

Je le retrouvais à l'avant du bateau, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Je suis désolé » Je ne répondis pas alors il se retourna vers moi « Le standing du bateau n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur mais je vais me rattraper, on arrive bientôt. »

J'éclatais de rire « Le standing du bateau ? Vous êtes désolé à cause du standing du bateau ? »

Je croyais qu'Holmes se rendrai compte du comique de la situation mais il n'en fut rien et mon rire mourut dans ma gorge aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« N'allons-nous pas à Paris pour déjouer le plan de Moriarty, Dieu seul sait quel est-il ? Le bateau n'a pas réellement d'importance. »

Holmes prit un air surpris « Pensez-vous que ce que j'ai dit plus tôt dans le train était faux ? Que je vous aurais menti pour que vous me suiviez ? »

« Ça arrive plus souvent que vos ne l'imaginez. Même si vous n'avez pas à me mentir pour que je vous suive… »

« Et bien, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. »

La conversation avait pris un ton très sérieux et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était notre collaboration qui était terminée (ce qui était officiellement le cas depuis l'annonce de mes fiançailles avec Mary) ou si c'était ses tentatives de m'embarquer avec lui dans ses aventures (rectification : le bourbier où il arriver toujours à s'empêtrer) qui étaient finies. Holmes mit fin de lui-même à mes interrogations.

« Je n'ai plus envie de vous mentir, ni de me mentir à moi-même… »

« Serais-ce la voie de la rédemption ? » Je réussi à lui décrocher ainsi un sourire (enfin !).

« Peut-être…Elle vous serait entièrement due.»

Je ne sus que répondre bien que cette petite phrase signifiait beaucoup pour moi, comme un merci de sa part de l'avoir empêcher de retomber dans le gouffre d'où je l'ai sorti il y a de cela bien des années. Le mérite ne m'en revient pas _entièrement_ cela dit, je n'ai fait que le pousser un peu.

Holmes s'était retourné et fixait la mer. Je repensais alors à notre rencontre, nos péripéties à Londres et dans le monde entier, au temps que nous avions passé ensemble, à notre amitié, notre complicité et je réalisais que ce n'était pas l'action qui risquait de me manquer dans ma prochaine vie d'homme marié mais bien Holmes, tout simplement.

J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs lorsque nous arrivâmes aux quais de Paris.

Londres est une ville merveilleuse mais je dois avouer que Paris m'intriguait, toute une atmosphère voir un mythe planait sur cette ville. J'étais bien sur certain que ce mythe de _la_ ville romantique était faux mais chaque mythe a une part de vérité et j'étais impatient de découvrir cette part. Holmes semblait tout excité également, il ne tenait plus en place et tant d'enthousiasme me laissa circonspect (dit l'homme plongé dans un romantisme lyrique sur a ville de Paris une minute plus tôt).

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit-il « Ils sont en retard. »

Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait, comme d'habitude il ne me tenait pas au courant de ses planifications mais je glissais un « On peut déjà vérifier que les Français sont bien des retardataires chroniques. *»

C'est le moment que choisi une luxueuse voiture précédée par deux magnifiques étalons noirs pour débouler sur le quai.

« Enfin » s'écria Holmes. Il ouvrit la portière et m'invita d'un geste à entrer. Je n'étais jamais monté dans ce type de voiture…peut être à juste titre : l'intérieur était rempli de soie et de dorures si bien que je l'aurai plutôt assimilé à un carrosse. Holmes remarqua mon étonnement (il semblait, contrairement à moi, tout à fait à l'aise).

« Ça ne vous plait pas ? »

« Non, c'est juste que ça diffère vraiment de notre précédent moyen de locomotion. » pouffais-je .

« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! » dit-il en riant.

« Et où allons-nous exactement ? »

« Ca mon cher, c'est une surprise »

Il avait pris son air énigmatique, je savais que je ne pourrais rien en tirer. Je soulevais donc le rideau et me lançais dans la contemplation de la ville. Ce que je vis ne démentie pas ce que j'en imaginais. Nous traversions plusieurs quartiers, des plus modestes vers les quais au plus riches au centre-ville. C'est là que nous déposa le _carrosse_ (ce nom lui convenait assez bien finalement) juste devant…un palace ? De même que la voiture je n'avais jamais vu un hôtel transpirant autant le luxe et l'argent.

« Vaneau Saint Germain * » lisais-je à voix haute. (il était difficile de ne pas trouver le nom de l'hôtel/palace inscrit en _énormes lettres d'or_ sur la devanture)

« Bien, on ne va pas rester là toute la matinée, entrez » me lança Holmes qui était déjà sur le palier. Je le suivais dans un état second, ne comprenant décidément rien au but de notre voyage et à cet étalage de luxe et espérant obtenir une explication sous peu. L'hôtesse me sourit à l'accueil après avoir discuté avec Holmes et lui avoir donné une clé. Elle nous regarda nous éloigner avec un air amusé. Holmes s'arrêta au dernier étage et ouvrir la porte de la chambre . A dire vrai, je m'attendais à une recherche de preuves en tout genre ou à l'interception d'un quelconque gentleman utile à notre poursuite de Moriarty mais…il n'en fût rien. Nos bagages avaient été montés et la chambre était vide à l'exception de moi et Holmes. Il devait sentir mon malaise et c'est avec son habituel flegme qu'il s'approcha de moi.

« Je n'ai pas menti. Je tiens vraiment à vous offrir cet _lune de miel_. Pas de Mary, ni de Moriarty, ni quelconque futile objet de distraction … » c'est avec hésitation qu'il ajouta « seulement vous et moi .»

Moriarty un futile objet de distraction ? Une lune de miel…avec Holmes ? C'était à vraiment ni plus rien comprendre. A l'accoutumé, devants mon désarroi Holmes prit les devants.

« Je compte vous faire visiter Paris, vous en aviez manifesté le souhait il y a longtemps. »

Je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir mais Paris semblait être une belle ville, un peu mis devant le fait accomplis j'acceptais ce qui ravi Holmes au plus haut point. Il avait fait monter des vêtements neufs, deux ensembles très chics. J'enfilais le premier, gris, parfaitement ajusté, après mettre rafraichis. Holmes m'attendait près du lit…double et je réalisais que nous n'avions qu'une chambre…pour deux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous devions partager une chambre, mais il y avait toujours deux lits ou une banquette. Nous allions nous disputer le lit, c'était certain.

Je remarquais alors que Holmes me fixait intensément… « Merci pour le costume, il est magnifique mais il a dû coûter une fortune, je vous le rembourserai à notre retour à Londres .»

Holmes fronça les sourcils « Bien sûr que non, si je vous l'offre ce n'est pas pour que vous me remboursiez plus tard .» Puis il se détendit « J'avais aussi besoin d'un nouveau costume de toute manière …»

Nous primes toute la matinée pour visiter une partie du Louvre, Holmes m'emmena ensuite dans un excellent petit restaurant français (évidemment) où la gastronomie locale riche me resta un peu sur l'estomac. Comme deux parfaits touristes, nous fîmes le tour de la ville et de ces monuments comme la Tour Eiffel fraichement inaugurée.

Le soir arriva comme par surprise, le temps passait si vite avec Holmes… Nous longeâmes la Seine jusqu'à notre hôtel où je m'écroulais sur le lit, épuisé. Holmes m'imita.

« Quelle journée, je crois que j'ai rarement autant marché en quelques heures. »

« A part lors de la filature de ce notable, qu'on avait suivi à la trace toute la nuit alors qu'il était ivre et revenait sans arrêt sur ces pas ! » renchérit Holmes.

Un fou rire nous prit tous les deux jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent… « Je ne veux pas que vous mariez avec Mary ; Watson »

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça Holmes, je sais que vous n'aimez pas Mary mais c'est bel et bien ma fiancée et nous allons »

« C'est vous que j'aime John » m'interrompit-il . Déjà que j'avais l'impression d'être un imbécile fini depuis le début de ce voyage, je devais vraiment en avoir l'air à ce moment précis car Holmes ria d'un rire grave et doux. Je pensais alors qu'il se moquait de moi, avant qu'il ne se rapproche davantage et effleure mon visage de sa main gauche…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

*Ce qui n'est pas vrai, on est bien d'accord (Je décale toujours ms rdv d'une demi-heure mais je ne suis pas en retard, non non)

*Cet hôtel existe actuellement à Paris, mais je ne crois pas qu'à l'époque s'en était un

Désolé si c'était un peu long le slash arrive au prochain et dernier chapitre )


	3. Une nuit à Paris

**Titre :** Lune de miel ?! by** Madmoiz'ailes**

**Disclamer :** Not mine, à A. Conan Doyle et Guy Ritchie (Warner Bros)

.

.

.

Je pensais alors qu'il se moquait de moi, avant qu'il ne se rapproche davantage et effleure mon visage de sa main gauche… ~

Avant que je puisse me rétracter, Holmes s'était emparé de mes lèvres et y avait déposé un léger baiser, comme une preuve qu'il était sérieux et une demande d'aller plus loin.

J'étais abasourdi et bien que plusieurs signes auraient dus me mettre la puce à l'oreille, j'avais préféré fermer les yeux et ne voir en Holmes qu'un colocataire et ami. Par ce simple geste, Holmes me révélais que je, que nous, nous étions menti à nous-même et l'un l'autre.

Je comprenais enfin que le but de ce voyage était (encore) un caprice de Holmes, son ultime carte à jouer pour que je ne le quitte pas, pour que je ne l'abandonne pas au profit d'une vie plus rangée. En réalité, il avait été stupide de croire que je ne pourrai jamais lui échapper. Ces vérités se révélaient à moi soudainement, comme à un alcoolique qui se réveille dans une ruelle sombre et se demande ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi il n'est pas allé vers la lumière plus tôt.

Sous le choc de sa déclaration, je ne savais que répondre. Ma vie, mon avenir semblait se jouer là et je n'arrivais pas à réagir. Voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, ce qui sembla le rassurer, Holmes caressa mon visage.

« Ce n'est pas un simple caprice » murmura-t-il , il susurra à mon oreille de sa voix la plus grave (et oh combien sensuelle, j'en avais conscience maintenant) « Je vous aime » comme si je n'avais pas compris la première fois.

Je l'observais alors, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon perdu et devant ce regard je ne pouvais que céder. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance i peine deux jours, n'en avait plus aucune, Mary, le mariage, mon déménagement, Moriarty…il n'y avait plus que Holmes, Holmes et moi. Je lui souris comme signe de mon assentiment. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Holmes qui se jeta sur moi avec fougue, me faisant rouler sur le dos.

Nos langues jouaient ensemble dans notre découverte de l'autre alors que ses mains s'affairaient à déboutonner ma toute nouvelle chemise. Bien que le désir grandissait, je pris peur. Je n'avais jamais eu ce type d'expérience auparavant et ne pas avoir le contrôle m'inquiétait. J'avais des connaissances mais uniquement celles d'un médecin, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Holmes qui comme à son habitude débordait d'assurance.

Il remarqua que je m'étais tendu et arrêta son introspection. Tout en déposant de légers baisers le long de ma mâchoire puis de ma clavicule, il caressa doucement mon torse, m'indiquant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin si je ne le désirais pas. Je passais outre mon inexpérience et lui enlevais précipitamment sa propre chemise. Holmes fut d'abord surpris puis très vite ravi, il retira ses vêtements puis les miens. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus et je remarquais le désir qu'Holmes avait dû garder si longtemps secret. Nous nous observâmes, haletants, et nos visions respectives semblaient nous plaire.

N'y tenant plus, Holmes m'embrassa et parcouru tout mon corps de ses baisers et ses morsures, tout en me regardant. Ce regard brulant et passionné (associé aux attentions particulières de Holmes sur mes tétons et mes côtes qui s'avéraient très sensibles) me fit pousser un râle rauque tout à fait indécent.

Holmes, qui semblait se contenir jusqu'alors, mordit mes lèvres et s'attarda ensuite sur mon sexe en _grand _manque d'attention. Prenant ma hampe dans sa bouche, il commença de petits mouvements circulaires près de mon anus avant de me préparer consciencieusement. Soulevant doucement mes jambes, il me pénétra délicatement et malgré son impatience, il attendit avant de commencer à bouger. Jamais je n'avais connu de telles sensations, nous bougions de concert , griffant, suffoquant jusqu'à la délivrance. Je vins dans un cri « Sherlock ! », il me suivi peu après.

C'est l'une des rares fois où je l'appelais par son prénom, et à partir de ce moment je n'eus que ce nom à la bouche. Ce fut en effet la plus belle des lunes de miel que je pouvais imaginer.

Peut-être devrai-je remercier Mary et Moriarty car sans eux, j'ignore si nous aurions révélé nos sentiments.

~** END**


End file.
